


Five Stages of Grief

by timelywriting



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Bargaining, Denial, Depression, Major Character Loss, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Tubbo platonic husbands, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, TommyInnit Is Dead, Tubbo goes through the stages of grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelywriting/pseuds/timelywriting
Summary: “Tommy is gone.. No.. no he wasn’t he was still very much alive!...” That was the denial talking...“Dream needs to go... Please let me kill Dream....” There went anger...“It could have been me.. Maybe if Sam would have let me in the prison it could have been me.. Why couldn’t  it have been me?” Bargaining...“I don’t want to do anything... Please just... just leave me alone to lay in bed....” Depression...“There wasn’t anything I could have done... I can’t keep blaming myself can I... He’s really gone...” Finally... Acceptance.
Kudos: 20





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write out Tubbo going through the five stages of grief after finding out about Tommy’s death! The chapters may not be very long, but who knows. The first one isn’t too long especially since it’s basically almost entirely based off the streams!

Tubbo was alongside Ranboo as the two had made ways to the prison. Rumours had circled around fairly quickly about Tommy apparently dying. Surely not right? As they made it to the prison there Sam the warden stood. “Hey Sam!” Tubbo said as he slipped his hands into his pockets. “Tubbo…” Sam said before he could speak more he was interrupted. “What the hell happened in there?” Tubbo asked, confused. He could see the sadness in Sam’s eyes. “I couldn’t get there in time…” 

Tubbo’s eyebrows furrowed slightly. “In time for what?...” 

“I…I…I never., I didn’t think Dream would actually... kill him…” 

“...What do you mean?” 

“They were in the cell..” 

Tubbo blinked a few times. That didn’t make sense… “Why was he locked in the cell for so long?” 

This caused a sigh from Sam. “Everything seemed fine and I came to give them food, because I’ve been trying to see what happened.. and then.. He.. Actually did it…”

Tubbo shook his head a bit. This was some sick joke right? He was refusing to believe that Sam was telling him the truth. “Wait how? What are you saying exactly?”

“I’m.. saying that Tommy’s gone…” Then there was silence.. Tubbo’s eyes shifted to the ground lost in thought for a moment. He looked up and looked around him. Looking at Jack and then at Ranboo before turning back to Sam. A small awkward smile appeared on his face. “That sucks… Oh man..” Ranboo stood shocked as well. “Wait, What?” Tubbo gave a small awkward laugh. “I’m sorry… I just… Sam. Come on Big Man this isn’t funny.” The blonde said as he crossed his arms. “Dream.. actually killed him..” Sam said, trying to convince Tubbo that he wasn’t lying.. “Can we kill Dream then?” Sam was a bit surprised at that. “No…” That caused a bit of frustration in Tubbo. It didn’t matter.. Tommy wasn’t dead… They had begun to question how it even happened. Sam seemed to refuse to answer. “I.. I have to go back…” Sam stated as he went to the button and pressed it teleporting him out of the area and into the prison. 

“Oi!! You didn’t answer the question!” Tubbo yelled as Sam disappeared. The blonde rushed to the button pressing it multiple times. “Sam!!” He said as he let out a small frustrated huff. Why wouldn’t he tell them anything! Tubbo called bullshit. He left the prison entrance and stood next to Ranboo. His heart pounding a million times a second at this weird mixed emotion feeling. Suddenly Sam was talking through the speaker of the prison entrance. “He actually did it though.. He beat him to death…” That took Tubbo back a bit. “He’s not actually dead though right?” Ranboo asked Sam. “Yeah…” Tubbo added in. “Yeah..., no, no, no, no.” It seemed both Tubbo and Ranboo were experiencing this denial.. “Dream beat him to death..” Sam repeated. “I don’t think he’s actually dead.” Ranboo said, crossing his own arms this time. 

“I don’t, I uhm, I’ll be honest. I don’t really believe it.” Tubbo said as he let out a breath. “What do you mean? Didn't you see where he killed him? And I’m telling you he actually killed him.” This was a bit frustrating for Sam. Especially since Tubbo was trying to change the subject. “I thought you would react differently..” Sam said and he clenched his jaw slightly and then just left. Tubbo let out a sigh. “Let's go back to the hotel..” Tubbo said and Ranboo nodded. As they walked Tubbo was seeming to be not phased blinded by denial. “I refuse to believe he’s dead..” The blonde said as he looked at Ranboo. “Yeah… Sam.. Sam wouldn’t let that happen… He just has to be joking.” Tubbo nodded in agreement. 

“It’s fine. He will be out of the prison hopefully soon. Then, we can show him the hotel!” Tubbo said with a bit of excitement. “It would be fun to have some friendly competition! Just to joke around and have fun with it. Tommy will love it!” He had been so excited to have some playful arguments and be able to banter with Tommy again. Plus, Tommy’s hotel had just been finished; there's no possible way for him to have been dead now. This hurt Ranboo.. Watching his platonic husband go on about the excitement he had waiting for the return of his best friend… Yes, Ranboo was in denial… But he knew Sam wouldn’t lie about something like that… He trusted Sam… The half enderman needed to be there for his husband, even though he wasn’t great with emotions he would do his best… 

“Do you wanna work on the hotel?” Ranboo offered to Tubbo and the blonde smiled and nodded. The two then went inside and began laying down the yellow glazed terracotta onto the floor. Though after only a few minutes a big rush of exhaustion hit Tubbo. “Ranboo… He’s not really gone is he…” The shorter boy said looking up to Ranboo his eyes becoming watery. Ranboo’s heart ached seeing Tubbo begin to cry. The younger boy sighed and crouched down a bit and pulled Tubbo into a hug. “I’m sorry Tubbo….” 

Denial was always the first step of grief...


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo woke up angry. He ends up saying things he regrets.

Anger

After last night’s conversation Tubbo had gone back to Snowchester and slept. When he woke up he was immediately overwhelmed with anger. He was extremely angry.. It was only about noon and he’s already yelled at a few people only to instantly regret it. Tubbo now sat in the hotel he and Ranboo had been working on in a corner. His knees pulled to his chest and his head resting on them. He was just so frustrated and angry as to how this happened… Tubbo heard footsteps entering the hotel and he didn’t bother to look.. He had lashed out on Ranboo earlier this morning and had avoided him since, because he felt so bad. “Tubbo..” The Enderman said softly as he walked over and crouched down in front of the other. Gently Ranboo began to play with Tubbo’s hair a bit. “Come on look at me..” 

Hesitantly Tubbo looked up at Ranboo who only gave him a small smile. “I’m sorry Ranboo.. I didn’t mean it earlier…” He only nodded. “I know.. it’s alright. Let’s take a walk.” He offered. Tubbo nodded and watched as Ranboo stood up and held out his hand. Tubbo smiled and took his hand letting the other help him stand. The blonde stepped outside the hotel looking immediately towards the BigInnit Hotel. Anger slowly spiraling inside him again. He began telling himself he won’t lash out on Ranboo again repeatedly in his head. Then, he saw Sam coming from the path opening the gates and exiting them. Sam seemed to have been so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even see Tubbo and Ranboo til he finally looked up from the ground. This.. this was the EXACT person Tubbo could lash out on… Would he feel bad after? Yes. Will that stop him? No.

“Hey Tubbo.. Ranboo.” Sam said. Tubbo clenched his jaw slightly. “Why didn’t you let him out of the cell Sam? Why was he locked in there?!” Tubbos chest heaved in anger. “Tubbo.. I..” Sam tried talking only to be interrupted again. “Why didn’t you stop him! You could have stopped him!” Tears threatened to leave the blonde’s eyes. “Can we kill Dream… PLEASE can I kill Dream Sam.” Sam just looked off to the side. “I can’t let you Tubbo I’m sorry…” This only angered Tubbo more. He grabbed onto Sam’s chestplate shaking him with nothing but anger. “He killed Tommy Sam! Why the hell is he still alive! Let me kill the fucking green bastard!” Tears began streaming out of Tubbo’s eyes, Sam was just taking it not bothering to argue back or push Tubbo away. 

Ranboo couldn’t just stand there and watch anymore, especially when Tubbo grabbed onto Sam’s chestplate. The enderman reached down and hugged Tubbo from behind to pull him away from Sam. “Tubbo let go of him please.” Tubbo just wouldn’t budge. “This is your bloody fault Sam! He’d still be here if you had just done something! My best friend is gone because of you!” After a few moments Tubbo eventually let go of the chest plate and Ranboo stumbled back slightly as he held onto Tubbo who just broke down. The blonde just covered his face as he cried going a bit limp into Ranboo’s arms. The Enderman holding the other close. He looked up at Sam. Little did the two know that Sam stood there accepting every word Tubbo told him.. It was his fault. It was no one’s fault but his own. He could have done something surely.. He was just too worried about the protocol…

Sam rested most of his weight on his trident. He rested his head against it letting out a deep sigh before looking towards Tubbo.. “Tubbo…” Sam said as he stood up straight. The blue eyed boy slowly looked up with tear stained cheeks, with eyes that threatened to just drop more tears, and that shattered Sam’s heart.. The warden opened his arms a bit taking Tubbo by surprise.. Even after all that he said to him.. He still opened his arms to him… This only made Tubbo wish to cry more. He carefully stood up straight with the help of Ranboo and immediately went and hugged Sam, crying again. “I’m so sorry Sam about all that I said..” Sam was someone who also meant a lot to Tubbo. Tubbo and Sam had done a lot together.. He then felt a gentle hand softly pet his hair. “I’m sorry too…” 

Anger was the second stage… In a state of anger you sometimes say things you didn’t mean.


End file.
